Blog użytkownika:Arma3000/Rankingi Simsów od Army
Hej Simspedyści, długo już nie byłam aktywna (szkoła i te sprawy) i chciałam trochę się aktywować. Stworzyłam więc krótkie rankingi. Ale przed czytaniem, chcę was uświadomić, że są to moje rankingi, i moje zdania na temat wszystkich części gier (prócz TS1, posiadam tę część, ale niezainstalowaną). Dobrze, zaczynamy. Miłego czytania! :) Ulubiona gra #The Sims 3 #The Sims 2 #The Sims 4 The Sims 3 Moją ulubioną częścią jest zdecydowanie TS3. Jest ze mną już od 5 lat, co prawda psuje się i ma wiele błędów, ale to nie odbiera mi smaku do gry. Gram w nią i grać będę, bo tak, bo lubię :) The Sims 2 The Sims 2 to gra przy której się wychowywałam. Jest wspaniała. Miła, ma charakter, chce się w nią grać. Ale jak na mnie to trochę zbyt trudna, ale o tym w następnym rankingu. The Sims 4 Kupiłam, pograłam, wyłączyłam a na drugi dzień to samo, ale już bez zakupu. Gra wciąga, jest strasznie trudna, bo Simowi szybko spadają potrzeby. Gra jest fajna, jest chęć do odblokowania tych wszystkich rzeczy. Ale jak dla mnie TS4 to nie część serii The Sims. Bardzo wiele się tu zmieniło. Granie w nią trochę mi przypomina gierkę internetową. Nie wiem czemu, po prostu tak myślę. Trudność #The Sims 4 #The Sims 2 #The Sims 3 The Sims 4 Strasznie trudna, dla początkujących polecam granie jednym Simem. Ja wskoczyłam od razu na głęboka wodę grając Ćwirsonami. Żeby się trochę rozpisać, podam trudność na różne grupy wiekowe: Niemowlę Dbasz o nie, pielęgnujesz... Na ślepo. Usunięto trójkowy podgląd potrzeb co jeszcze dodaje trudności. Niby wszystko w porządku, a tu nagle wyświetla Ci się komunikat, że jak dziecko będzie zaniedbywane to zabierze je opieka społeczna. I teraz, co zrobisz, nic nie zrobisz Małe dziecko Hahaha! Dobry żart, keep scrolling. Dziecko Dzieckiem gra się trudno, ponieważ... No właśnie, ponieważ czemu? Ponieważ dziecko musi chodzić do szkoły. Szkoła jest w tej części gry dużym wyzwaniem. Dziecko często jest niewyspane, dlatego wraca do domu nieswoje, chce iść spać, jest głodne, brudne i... chce mu się sikać... I co? Dajesz mu jeść, każesz mu wziąć szybki prysznic, chcesz wysłać do łóżka, ale jeszcze nie ma odrobionych lekcji. No to każesz mu szybko odrobić, ale co chwilę przerywa, żeby łaskawie się wysikać na podłogę, co chwile jest głodne, i mdleje na podłogę. Nie masz już siły, każesz mu iść spać, co najwyżej odrobi do końca rano. Wstaje rano, głodne i brudne, minie trochę czasu aż się przyszykuje, i co? I już nie masz czasu na odrobienie lekcji, taka sytuacja. Czekasz do weekendu, aby dzieciak odpoczął, i rozwijasz umiejętności, bo tak chce szkoła, czyli dzieciak nie ma czasu na swoje zachcianki, a szkoła jest bardzo wymagająca. Typowa polska szkoła, wiemy czym EA się wzorowało. Ale się rozpisałam, cóż szybciej czytasz niż ja piszę, keep scrolling. Nastolatek Radzę przeczytać sekcję dziecko jeszcze raz ^ Młody dorosły i dorosły, a także staruszek Akurat tutaj nie ma większej trudności niż trzy powyższe grupy wiekowe, chyba, że chodzi o pracę i potrzeby. The Sims 2 The Sims 2, jest dość trudna... I tyle, bo nie wiem co dalej napisać, od ostatniej gry w nią minęło sporo czasu. Kiedy zagram ponownie, obiecuję, że uzupełnię tę sekcję. The Sims 3 Trójka jest chyba najłatwiejszą grą w serii. Czemu? Nie wymiękasz nawet przy sześciu, czy ośmiu Simach. Niemowlę Niemowlę w tej części nie jest chyba wielkim wyzwaniem? Dzięki podglądowi potrzeb, można wiedzieć wszystko. Jedynym problemem jest to, że niemowlęciu szybko spadają potrzeby, przez co Sim nie ma AŻ tak dużo czasu na swoje zachcianki. Ale no cóż, The Sim to symulator życia, a nikt nie mówił, że rodzicielstwo jest łatwe. Małe dziecko Małe dzieci to nie wyzwanie (Chyba, że ma się więcej niż trzy). Takie dziecko jest już bardziej samodzielne, ma interakcje, ale wciąż jest niezbędna opieka dorosłego co Ty nie powiesz. Małemu dziecko szybciej spadają potrzeby. Dziecko Not a big deal. Dzieci chodzą do szkoły, od 9 do 15, są samodzielne. Mają czas na swoje zachcianki po szkole... To tyle. Nastolatek Chodzą do szkoły od 9 do 14, odrabiają lekcje... I to wszystko. Młody dorosły, dorosły i emeryt I tu już nie wiem co powiedzieć :( Grafika #The Sims 3 #The Sims 2 #The Sims 4 Mam nadzieję, że ten ranking jest sprawiedliwy, szczerze nie mogłam się zdecydować między TS4 a TS2. Najlepszy będzie opis. The Sims 3 Było tu jakieś zdziwienie? Ze wszystkich gier z serii, wygrała ta, z roku 2009. W tej części Simowie mają wygląd zbliżony najbardziej do normalnych ludzi. Ale pamiętajmy, że grafika to nie wyłącznie wygląda postaci, ale i także otoczenia. Tak, TS3 na wysokich ustawieniach graficznych wygląda bardzo ładnie. Trawa wygląda jak trawa, drzewa jak drzewa, domy jak domy, ogólnie wszystko wygląda tak jak miało być. Oczywiście nie wszystko jest perfekcyjne. Np. niektóre małe obiekty są lekko kanciaste, ale to chyba nie robi jakiegoś problemu prawda? Ładowanie tekstur także, nie? The Sims 2 Po dłuższym rozmyślaniu, uznałam, że TS2 wygląda fajniej niż TS4. A był to trudny wybór. Czemu? Bo jak już mówiłam wcześniej, grafika nie polega tylko na postaciach, ale także na otoczeniu. Może postacie nie wyglądają najpiękniej, ale jak na tamte czasy, to nie widzę problemu. Szczerze nie wiem więcej co powiedzieć. The Sims 4 To chyba może być duże zaskoczenie, w końcu gra z przed roku wylądowała na 3 miejscu. Myślałam, że jak na te czasy, animacje Simów będą dorównywać postaciom z Grand Theft Auto V, albo przynajmniej GTA IV. Ale najwyraźniej się zawiodłam. Grafika TS4 nie jest zadowalająca, jak na te czasy. Co prawda, ruchy Simów są dość żywe, ale to nie wystarczy. TS4 została pobita przez grę z 2009 i 2004 roku. A teraz przybliżmy się bardziej do tej grafiki. Na początek, Simowie. Ich wygląd jest... Nienajlepszy, czemu? Spójrzcie na animację włosów. Wyglądają... Gumowo. Oczy? Normalne oczy nie wyglądają jak figura z czarną kreską która robi za... Rzęs? Do reszty Sima nie mam się do czego doczepić. Teraz otoczenie. Otoczenie wygląda gumowo. Każda drewniana rzecz wydaje się wyglądać tak samo, kamienie... No comment, Drzewa? Sami oceńcie, ja nie mam na to siły. Porównanie grafik 10-0.png|Tak wygląda Krowokwiat z The Sims 4, jak widać jego wygląd znacznie się zmienił. Jak widzicie ma także nadgryzienia? na rogach. Co dziwne, takie nadgryzienia pojawiają się w wielu rzeczach w tej części. ZłaMatka.jpg|Mój Krowokwiatek z The Sims 3. EA postanowiło dążyć za schematem i stworzyło takiego samego Krowokwiata, jak w The Sims 2. Nawet łaty ma w takich samych miejscach, i ma takie same ciastko! Kusi.jpg|A tutaj mamy Krowokwiatka z The Sims 2! Jak na tamte czasy, widać, że EA bardzo się postarało. Na pierwszy rzut oka, grafikę można nawet pomylić z The Sims 3! Zwróćcie także uwagę na otoczenie, a nie na samego krowokwiata. Zachowanie Simów Ważne w The Sims jest także zachowanie Simów. Tutaj jednak The Sims 2 nie będzie uwzględnione ze względu na to, że długo w tę część nie grałam (Ostatnio, jakieś 3 miesiące temu). Ale jak zagram to uzupełnię, obiecuję. #The Sims 3 #The Sims 4 The Sims 3 Co prawda, zachowanie Simów w tej części nie jest zawsze, normalne, ale chyba normalniejsze niż w The Sims 4. Czemu tak uważam? No cóż, Simowie w tej części gry nie zachowują się z wyolbrzymianiem. Co prawda, czasami się do siebie dziwnie uśmiechną, ale to tyle. Zachowaniem PRAWIE dorównują prawdziwemu człowiekowi. Nie licząc ich czasami dziwnych min. The Sims 4 Oooh, jak ja nienawidzę zachowania Simów w tej części. Szczerze, Simowie zachowują się jak totalni debile. Ja rozumiem, że ktoś może mieć zły dzień, ale czy normalny człowiek, chodzi zgarbiony do stóp gdy czuje się nieswojo? Czy normalny człowiek, który jest szczęśliwy, jedząc samotnie obiad, szczerzy się do ściany jak psychopata? Może tak, ale chyba tylko na wielkim ekranie... I jeszcze jedno, czy normalny człowiek, rozmawiając z kimś, nie przestaje się szczerzyć? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach